


[Podfic] Stop Making Sense

by frecklebombfic (frecklebomb)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Everyone Thinks They're Together, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, ITPE 2018, M/M, OH MY GOD THEY WERE ROOMMMATES, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Relationship Dirty Talk, feelings are hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-21 09:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic
Summary: Author summary from Vidriana:“Well, here’s how I see it,” Kappy starts. “You have two options.” He holds up a finger. “One: You just tell them the truth.” He shrugs.“What’s option two?” Willy asks.Kappy raises a second finger. “Option two: You get a fake boyfriend,” he says, with much more gravitas than this ridiculous statement could possibly warrant.





	[Podfic] Stop Making Sense

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silverandblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverandblue/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Stop Making Sense](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10440153) by [Vidriana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vidriana/pseuds/Vidriana). 



> Created as a gift for silverandblue for ITPE 2018

### Stop Making Sense - with music

Duration: 2:43:54 

###### Download:

  * [Dropbox: MP3 & streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/16b6sbmq2r431pq/%5BHockey%20RPF%5D%20Stop%20Making%20Sense_music.mp3?dl=0) | 75.2 mb.
  * [Mediafire: M4A audiobook](https://www.mediafire.com/file/isexk3olb421s4h/%5BHockey_RPF%5D_Stop_Making_Sense_music.m4a/file%20rel=) | 76.5 mb. 

| 

### Stop Making Sense - no music

Duration: 2:42:08 

###### Download:

  * [Dropbox: MP3 & streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/4g27rzianjm50pd/%5BHockey%20RPF%5D%20Stop%20Making%20Sense_nomusic.mp3?dl=0) | 74.5 mb.
  * [Mediafire: M4A audiobook](https://www.mediafire.com/file/6sf43rwezmapkzl/%5BHockey_RPF%5D_Stop_Making_Sense_nomusic.m4a/file) | 75.6 mb. 

  
---|---  
  
[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/e3b51e22219f55d0c58f668ddca54a87/tumblr_pjwbltCVmX1vo6bj7o1_1280.jpg)

Cover by frecklebombfic  
  
  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to Vidriana for having blanket permission to podfic, and to both Vidri and Soma for the cheerleading. 
> 
> \- - -
> 
> The music used in this podfic is Secret Heart by Ron Sexsmith ([youtube link](https://youtu.be/S4X_l8PIobc)). 
> 
> \- - -
> 
> Things I mentioned in my freetalk for the briefest of primers on these two:  
> Willy with his sisters, santa... and Kappy on Xmas eve ([insta pic](https://www.instagram.com/p/BOae4MxAcr8/))  
> Kappy doesn't wear a shirt. It's kind of a thing. (tumblr nerfed all my shirtless kappy ref pics??? i still [found one good gifset tho](http://vidrianah.tumblr.com/post/172645184855/puckducky-the-shirt-pants-situation-x))  
> 'Foodie club': Sosh, Zach & Willy ([insta pic](https://www.instagram.com/p/BM-QoIAgazX/))  
> Leaf to Leaf video with Kappy 'interviewing' Willy ([Leafs Nation video](https://leafsnation.mapleleafs.com/lnn/video/william-nylander))  
> Kappy's print interview with the Athletic ([google doc link](https://docs.google.com/document/d/14uNgpvBv8run_neuqdXUr9b3pexhv4LmR_cO8OsMta0/edit?usp=drivesdk)) 
> 
> \- - - 
> 
> Please be generous with your kudos and comments, and consider going to the original work to leave some there too, if you haven't. Feedback gets us through the winter ❤️


End file.
